Suggestions for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate/Joke Ideas
For those who want to add some random characters (yes I'm allowing celebrities) for fun/as a joke that shouldn't be taken seriously. cues the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate theme song Character List * 66 Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) * 67 Steve (Minecraft) * 68 Alex (Minecraft) * 69 Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC) * 70 Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (DC) * 71 Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) * 72 Sackboy (Little Big Planet) * 73 SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * 74 Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * 75 DoodleBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) * 76 Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * 77 Bolbi Stroganovsky (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * 78 Franklin Clinton (Grand Theft Auto V) * 79 Michael De Santa (Grand Theft Auto V) * 80 Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto V) * 81 Grand Dad (7 Grand Dad) * 82 Bill Nye (Bill Nye the Science Guy) * 83 Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * 84 Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) * 85 Goofy Goof (Mickey Mouse) * 86 Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * 87 Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * 88 Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) * 89 Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * 90 Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) ** Porky Pig (as an echo fighter) * 91 Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear) ** Boo-Boo Bear (as an echo fighter) * 92 Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) ** Shaggy Rogers (as an echo fighter) * 93 Blossom Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * 94 Bubbles Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * 95 Buttercup Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * 96 The Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) ** Billy (as an echo fighter) ** Mandy (as an echo fighter) * 97 Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) ** Spike (as an echo fighter) * 98 Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) ** George Pig (as an echo fighter) * 99 Arnold Schwarzenegger (Celebrities) * 100 TechRax (Celebrities) * 101 LaboMan (Nintendo Labo) * 102 Scarlett Johansson (Celebrities) ** Jennifer Lawrence (as an echo fighter) * 103 Post Malone (Celebrities) * 104 Quavo (Celebrities) ** Takeoff (as an echo fighter) ** Offset (as an echo fighter) ** Chance the Rapper (as an echo fighter) * 105 Shrek (Shrek) ** Donkey (as an echo fighter) ** Puss in Boots (as an echo fighter) * 106 Robert "Bob" Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * 107 Helen Parr/Elastigirl/Mrs. Incredible (The Incredibles) * 108 Dashiell "Dash" Parr (The Incredibles) * 109 Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * 110 Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) * 111 Felonius Gru (Despicable Me) * 112 Pepsiman (Pepsi) * 113 Kool-Aid Man (Kool-Aid) * 114 Ramirez (Fortnite) * 115 Eccentric Witness Lady (Backin' Up/Celebrities) * 116 Samantha "Sam" (Totally Spies!) * 117 Clover (Totally Spies!) * 118 Alexandra "Alex" (Totally Spies!) * 119 Carl Azuz (CNN 10/Celebrities) * 120 Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants) * 121 EverythingApplePro (Celebrities) * 122 Bugdroid (Android) * 123 Bubble Buddy (SpongeBob SquarePants) * 124 Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * 125 Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * 126 Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) ** Golden Freddy (as an echo fighter) * 127 Bonnie the Bunny (Five Nights at Freddy's) * 128 Chica the Chicken (Five Nights at Freddy's) * 129 Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) * 130 Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel) * 131 Thor Odinson (Marvel) * 132 Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel) * 133 Nick Fury (Marvel) * 134 Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Marvel) * 135 Gamora (Marvel) * 136 Rocket Raccoon (Marvel) * 137 Drax (Marvel) * 138 Yondu (Marvel) * 139 Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * 140 Princess Leia (Star Wars) * 141 Han Solo (Star Wars) * 142 Chewbacca (Star Wars) * 143 Rey (Star Wars) * 144 Finn (Star Wars) * 145 Darth Vader (Star Wars) * 146 Kylo Ren (Star Wars) * 147 Loki Laufeyson (Marvel) * 148 Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's) * 149 Markipiler (Celebrities) * 150 Jake Paul (Celebrities) * 151 Logan Paul (Celebrities) * 152 Mr. Peterson (Hello Neighbor) * 153 Nicky Roth (Hello Neighbor) * 154 Antoine Dodson (Celebrities) * 155 Finn "the Human" Mertens (Adventure Time) * 156 Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) * 157 Mordecai (Regular Show) * 158 Rigby (Regular Show) * 159 Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * 160 Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode) * 161 Petra (Minecraft: Story Mode) * 162 Axel (Minecraft: Story Mode) * 163 Lukas (Minecraft: Story Mode) * 164 Ivor (Minecraft: Story Mode) * 165 Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * 166 Simon Le Bon (Celebrities) ** Nick Rhodes (as an echo fighter) ** John Taylor (as an echo fighter) ** Roger Taylor (as an echo fighter) * 167 Tim Cook (Celebrities/Apple Inc.) * 168 Dora the Explorer (Dora the Explorer) * 169 Boots the Monkey (Dora the Explorer) * 170 Emily Withers (Emily Wants to Play) * 171 Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph) * 172 Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) * 173 Snapchat Ghost (Snapchat) * 174 Jacksepticeye (Celebrities) * 175 James P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) * 176 Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * 177 Jack (Minecraft: Story Mode) * 178 Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * 179 Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * 180 Dipsy (Teletubbies) * 181 La La (Teletubbies) * 182 Po (Teletubbies) * 183 Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * 184 Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * 185 Alex (Madagascar) * 186 Marty (Madagascar) * 187 Gloria (Madagascar) * 188 Melman (Madagascar) * 189 Skipper (Madagascar) ** Kowalski (as an echo fighter) ** Rico (as an echo fighter) ** Private (as an echo fighter) * 190 King Julien XIII ** Maurice (as an echo fighter) * 191 Peashooter (Plants vs. Zombies) * 192 Sunflower (Plants vs. Zombies) * 193 Foot Soldier (Plants vs. Zombies) * 194 Scientist (Plants vs. Zombies) * 195 DanTDM (Celebrities) * 196 Stampylongnose (Celebrities) * 197 Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * 198 Woody (Toy Story) * 199 Jessie (Toy Story) * 200 Pingu (Pingu) * 201 Garfield (Garfield) * 202 Octodad (Octodad) * 203 Chef Fujimoto (Octodad) * 204 Heavy (Team Fortress 2) * 205 Emmet (The LEGO Movie) * 206 Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians) ** Jack Frost (as an echo fighter) ** North (as an echo fighter) ** Toothiana (as an echo fighter) ** Sandy (as an echo fighter) ** Bunnymund (as an echo fighter) Item List * Elytras (Minecraft) * Carrot (Looney Tunes) * Anvil (Looney Tunes) * Microphone (Celebrities) * Camera (Celebrities) Assist Trophy List * Principal of the Thing (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) * Playtime (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) * Ron (Grand Theft Auto V) * Big Smoke (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) * Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Buster and Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) * Sylvester Stallone (Celebrities) * Zombie (Minecraft) * Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Ender Dragon (Minecraft) * Enderman (Minecraft) * Skeleton (Minecraft) * Creeper (Minecraft) * Suzy Sheep (Peppa Pig) * Minion (Despicable Me) * Ray (Fortnite) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Groot (Marvel) * Stormtropper (Star Wars) * Jack-Jack (The Incredibles) * Olivia (Minecraft: Story Mode) * Nurm (Minecraft: Story Mode) * Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Mort (Madagascar) * Chomper (Plants vs. Zombies) * Sophie (Rise of the Guardians) * Jack Frost's sister (Rise of the Guardians) Map List * Here School (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) * Village (Minecraft) * Nether (Minecraft) * Cave (Minecraft) * End (Minecraft) * Grove Street (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) * Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sandy Shores (Grand Theft Auto V) * Mouseton (Mickey Mouse) * Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. (Phineas and Ferb) * Acme Acres (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toon Adventures) * Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) * Ponyville (My Little Pony) * Peppa Pig's House (Peppa Pig) * Metroville (The Incredibles) * Far Far Away (Shrek) * CNN Headquarters (CNN 10/Celebrities) * Titled Towers (Fortnite) * Jerome Horwitz Elementary School (Captain Underpants) * Apple Store (Celebrities/Apple Inc.) * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Fazbear Fright (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Team 10 House (Celebrities) * Logan Paul's House (Celebrities) * Death Star (Star Wars) * Tatooine (Star Wars) * Hoth (Star Wars) * Springfield (The Simpsons) * Raven Brooks (Hello Neighbor) * Teletubby Hills (Teletubbies) * Samsung Galaxy S (Android) * Suburbia (Plants vs. Zombies) * Bricksburg (The LEGO Movie) * North Pole (Rise of the Guardians)